The Wicked Game Night!
by Klau Belikov
Summary: Read as your favourite Vampire Academy characters have a game night. Secrets will be revealed and you will be gripping our seats for more! - Shadow kissed without the Strigoi attack.


HI! So this story is going to be written by two authors. One is **roses96** and  
the other is **Evedie**. Hope you enjoy our story :)

LPOV

**! I lost my favourite necklace; it matched all my cutest outfits not to  
mention how expensive it was. I ran over to the dhampir dorms and knocked on  
her door getting no answer.

_Hey, Rose? I can't find my necklace…mind if I look in your room?_ I ask  
through the bond.

I obviously wouldn't get a response though the bond considering, it was only  
one-way.

Instead, I just waited patiently for a text or some reply from Rose. I mean I  
could have just entered her room but, there might be something that she  
wouldn't want me to see. I began pacing and suddenly heard my ringtone go  
off.

I clicked talk and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Lis? What's up?"

"Rose where are you?"

"Went to the cafeteria. Oh and yeah go ahead, I'll be coming back soon. And  
Lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you don't have to ask, you know."

"How do I know what you have in your room? For all I know there could be a  
Strigoi head in your room or worse Jesse!"

"Eww! Why would you think that?" She exclaims sounding repulsed by the  
thought. It made me laugh that she actually like him, once.

"He seems like the stalker type." I reply.

"Yeah well, I gotta go. See ya."

"Peace out, Rose." I say before disconnecting.

I take my key and open the door. I start rummaging through her stuff until I  
find a picture. The picture was of Rose and Guardian Belikov. Their faces were  
only in the picture and it looked like Rose took it. Her lips were on his  
cheek and he was smiling.

I put the picture back carefully and had a feeling of unease. If they were a  
couple shouldn't Rose have told me? I made a mental note to myself to ask her  
the next time I see her about what was going on with her love life.

I started looking through her other jewellery box with no luck. I walked away  
when I got a text from Christian. I clicked Read New E-mail.

_What r u doing? I'm bored and Adrian called earlier to see if we wanted to__  
__hang in his room. He texted Rose too and she agreed, do u wanna go?___

_Love u,___

_Christian_

I thought about this if Adrian was having a party, there'd be games and I'd  
get the chance to ask Rose about the photo.

___Yeah sure! I'll be write over. Is anyone else going?___

_Luv ya always,___

_Lissa.__  
_

I was close to my dorm when I got a reply.

___Rose, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Me will be there.___

_Love u,___

_Christian__  
_

I re-applied my lipstick and walked towards Adrian's room. I knocked on the  
door and Mia opened it.

"Hey, Lissa." She exclaimed giving me a hug.

I smiled and walked inside with her. Everyone was already there; Rose was  
messing around with music, Christian was fdighting with Rose about what song  
to play, Adrian was setting up drinks and Eddie was watching T.V. I  
popped myself down on the couch beside Eddie and was watching T.V until I  
exclaimed,

"Let's play a game!"

RPOV

After Liss proposed play something, i went to sit in a couch after whispering  
to Christian. Change my song and i assure you i'll hit u so hard there that  
you'll not be able to procreate". I hear him swallow and i smiled smugly.

"What you have in mind, Liss?"Ex

"Hum i don't know, just something to kill boredom."

Mia, who sat on the floor next to us with a big bag of chips, said:

" What if we play Monopoly? "

"No !" said Christian who apparentely overcome my friendly menace.

" Eddie always keep all properties." After that he went to sit next to Liss  
and Eddie muttering something like I'm sure he cheats..

"It's not my fault that none of you know save your money and invest it in  
something useful" replied Eddie.

Before Christian answer something i exclamaid,

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Adrian, who was still setting up drinks, (Which normal person would have a bar  
in his room?), shouted,

"Excelent idea my Little dhampir!"

"Adrian, I'm not yours. And this is your last warning, call me yours again and  
I'll kill you then glue your head to my wall."

"Awe you wanna souvenir, don't ya?"

"Shut up, Adrian." I growl.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll be attending your funeral soon."

"Let's just play this stupid game." He mumbles looking down, afraid.

"I'll ask first!" I exclaim looking for a victim to ask and my eyes land  
on…

We love reviews :)

So...REVIEW AND SANTA CLAUSE WILL BE UR BEST FRIEND!


End file.
